


Tradition

by NeoVenus22



Category: Power Rangers Operation Overdrive
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyzonn doesn't really understand Earth traditions... until Will explains them to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: 'Ronny On Empty II'

"Good morning, Mack," Tyzonn pronounced cheerfully, falling into his usual chair at the table. He glanced around and noted it was just the two of them. "Am I early or late?"

Mack was frozen with a spoonful of cereal halfway to his mouth. When he spoke, it had the choked quality of shock and the inability to decide if he should laugh or not. "Hey... dude," he said slowly, and punctuated it with an unconvincing cough. "Uh, you're early."

"Cool," said Ty. "Any big plans for today? Other than saving the world, I mean."

"Nope." Mack flashed him a quick smile and cut off further conversation by shoving his spoon in his mouth. A drop of milk splashed on his chin.

"Morning, everyone!" Ronny said brightly, unconsciously leading Rose and Dax into the room. She leaned around Tyzonn to grab a banana from the fruit bowl. "Ty, way to keep rocking the holiday spirit!"

While Ronny went out of her way to avoid intruding on Ty's personal space, Dax made it a point of nudging Mack as he sat down. "Tyzonn, you do know Halloween's over, right?"

"Yes. But Will explained to me about the tradition where you keep wearing part of your costume for the rest of the week." Tyzonn frowned, monitoring the rest of them in turn. "Why aren't you guys wearing your costumes?"

A slow look passed between each of the other four as they each tried to figure out what exactly to say. Finally, all pairs of eyes landed on Rose, like they always did. She was their fount of information, after all.

"Well," began Rose slowly, all too aware of Tyzonn's habit of being unnaturally earnest and eager, and not particularly wanting to crush this spirit, even though he was operating on false information. "Um, in some cultures, the first of November is All Hallows' Day, or All Saints' Day, meant for celebrating the dead. But I'm pretty sure none of that has to do with still wearing..."

"And if it isn't my favorite Miss Kitty," interrupted Will loudly, coming up from out of nowhere, and taking hold of Rose's shoulders in a gesture that appeared casual but was decidedly a clench. "No ears today?"

"Halloween's over and so's the party," she said tightly, giving him a big 'I don't know what you're up to, but let me go or I'll hit you' grin.

Tyzonn watched the whole exchange with avid interest, eyes so wide that the whites filled up the eyeholes in the sparkly green mask he hadn't taken off from the evening before.

"Is everyone ready for breakfast?" asked Spencer, cutting through the tension as easily as he wielded the butter knife in hand. "I see Master Mack has already eaten."

Mack's spoon clattered in his empty bowl and he grinned. "Yep, and ready for round two."

"You have the metabolism of a ten-year-old," Ronny remarked.

"He has the—" Will began, but he jerked suddenly. Mack hadn't moved an inch, but the twist of Will's lips lent credence to the idea that a foot had made contact with Will's knee under the table.

"Don't finish that."

"You don't know what I was gonna say!"

"It doesn't even matter. I can guess. Don't finish it."

"Shall I separate you?" asked Spencer flatly, laying a plate of toast down. Breakfast time always made him cranky, something to do with dealing with six unfed and unawake Rangers. "Master Tyzonn, dare I inquire why you are still wearing a mask?"

"For Halloween," Tyzonn said with innocent obliviousness, as this was a completely ridiculous question with a completely obvious answer.

"Ty parties hard," said Ronny fondly. "Some people could do with a little more enthusiasm around here..."

"Funny," said Rose in the same strangled voice, "I was thinking some people could do with a little less."

Will appeared to be at the intersection of both girls' glares.

Tyzonn leaned forward to grab a slice of toast and munched at it happily, wispy blond bangs dancing back and forth and making the sequins in his mask sparkle.

Will just grinned at the table at large. "I don't know what you're talking about."


End file.
